


Lies, Lies, And The Love In Between

by Ani (EmpressAni)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAni/pseuds/Ani
Summary: Everybody lies. From the smallest, harmless quips, to the destructive life-shattering ones. The members of Fairytail are no exception.A drunken night. A one night stand. A battered heart, and a corrupted mind. Mistakes were made, and to preserve their former life, they patched it up with lies. Tons and tons of lies. To others, to him, and to themselves.This is the story about those lying girls, their lying friends, and him....A fairly ‘realistic’ take on the usual harem-styled Fairytail fics, written on the girls’ perspective (still 3rdperson p.o.v.). For a story titled ‘Lies, Lies, And The Love In Between’, there’ll be a distinct lack of ‘love’ (not sex) in the earlier chapters. I want to cultivate each of the characters’ circumstances first, along with their… well, character. The story’s focus are three things: sex, its why’s, and the repercussions of conducting said action.Drama will most likely ensue later on. Popcorn’s more recommended than tissue. I don’t have a single clue what tag to add to this story, so help would be really appreciated. Comments too. I like reading reactions. As much as liquid chocolate.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Wendy Marvell, Natsu/Harem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here in AO3. I'll probably mess something up, so bare with that if you can. Hope you'll enjoy this tiny little tale of mine.

Wendy had never regretted joining Fairytail. Ever since then, her life had been drastically changed, a change that she welcomed with open arms. Everyday she spends her time with her new friends, comrades and, more importantly, the person who started all of this.

Natsu.

Ultimately, he was the one who made her join Fairytail in the first place. She’s grateful to the fire-headed boy, and actually respects him as high as Carla and Grandine. She could honestly even say that he’s one of the most important ‘pillars’ in her life.

He’s like… yes. An older brother that she’s always wanted.

Some might think that he’s brash, ungentle, or even stupid, but Wendy would do everything to prove them otherwise. In the few months she had been with the fire dragonslayer, she knew just how dependable he was. He might seem unruly and act like an idiot sometimes, but that is just his nature― to act upon his instincts freely, unhindered by anything.

If she didn’t know he was a dragonslayer, she’d have thought that he was an actual dragon instead.

He protects his friends from everything, and also keeps them close by his reach. Even just by standing in the same room with him, she can feel his warmth radiating, basking her body in comfort and security. She thought that it was one of the reasons why the guild of Fairytail seemed always ‘active’ whenever he’s there. As a fellow dragonslayer, he was everything that she’s always wanted to be, and some more.

Yes… he was much, _much_ more than she could have ever thought…

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon in the guild of Fairytail. Several people were lounging on the bar attended by their favorite bartender, Mirajane, drinking and talking about mundane things in between themselves. Off to the tables on the sides, a familiar brush of sapphire blue hair tied in twintails stuck out like a diamond in the sand. It was the youngest and only female dragonslayer of the guild, the ‘Sky Maiden’ Wendy Marvell.

The young girl was animatedly talking to the sole person over her table― which is actually a… talking cat? This small white cat is her exceed, and goes by the name of Carla.

“And I keep telling you, child, you should learn how to refuse that fire-breathing buffoon!” The tiny cat hissed on top of the table, slamming her paw on the said wooden furniture. She didn’t really look intimidating there, and Wendy looked like she’d agree.

“Carla, I don’t think Natsu-san is a buffoon…” She made an obviously fake frown, then sipped on her orange-juice drink. “And you’re always with us too, right? You must know that Natsu-san is just…” she looked from her right to left, a small blush etched on her cheeks. “… s-spoiling me. I did ask him to be my adoptive brother, after all.”

The white exceed backed down for the mean time. It is true that the two is now in a sister-brother relationship, albeit a secret one. On why did they wanted it to be a secret, it was for a stupid reason like ‘not wanting to be teased’. Carla couldn’t help but sigh at that memory of the two kneeling before her in tandem.

“That may be true, but don’t think I already forgot _that_ mission weeks ago.” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking displeased. “It was our first mission with him, wasn’t it? You were limping back to our dorm when we got back home!”

“... T-That was just…” Wendy’s grip on her glass tightened for a bit.

Carla saw how the girl stiffen up at the mention of that particular job. It always happens when Carla brings up that topic.

“That was just an accident on my part. Onii-ch―” she hastily covered her mouth, blushing furiously. “… N-Natsu-san was busy fighting the other dark mages, and you were too far away to help me. I panicked and didn’t notice them sneaking up on me. It was entirely my fault.”

It’s the exact rebuttal she always gives her when she mentions it. Carla usually asks why she couldn’t heal that injury next, but she already knew that Wendy would just claim that the ‘magic was too powerful for her’.

“And what if another magic that is ‘too powerful’ for you hits you again?” The cat tapped her feline feet on the table repeatedly. “That boy always brings us to A-class missions with just us three!”

“But I haven’t been injured ever since, right?” Wendy gave her a small smile. “That’s because Natsu-san is always protecting me.” Before Carla could grumble some more, the sky maiden continued. “He’s also protecting you, Carla.”

This time, it was the cat’s time to get embarrassed. Wendy wasn’t sure because of all her fur, but if she had to guess, the cat would be likely blushing similarly to her right now. Unlike Wendy’s, though, it’s probably just because of the idea of her getting protected by someone she deemed a ‘buffoon’.

“T-That’s beside my point! What I’m trying to tell you is to at least take a break and―”

“Hey, Wendy, Carla! Want to go to a mission together?” All of a sudden, Natsu butted in beside them, gripping a quest paper on his hand.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Carla resisted the urge to scratch the boy's face, and just resorted to trying and melting him with nothing but a glare.

Just like these past few weeks, Natsu once again invited them for a mission together. Of course, Wendy would never decline her big brother, as she likes spending her time with the older teen. Before Carla could say anything, Wendy gave him a small nod and a smile. Natsu beamed up in response.

“Alright!”

Carla, on the other hand, opted to just drink her ice-cold milk and cool down her temper, lest she exploded there and then. She was _irritated_ on the pink-haired dragonslayer, for various reasons. Wendy thought that she might just be lonely though since Happy doesn’t want to go together with them.

“Hey Natsu, haven’t you been doing duo missions with Wendy too much?” Lucy walked closer to the boy in question, frowning. “Don’t hog her all for yourself!”

“‘Hog’ her? Wendy ain’t a thing to hog, you know.” Natsu wittily replied. “Me and Wendy try to look for our parents when we finish our mission.”

“O-Oh.” Lucy’s face slackened. “I guess that’s fine then.”

Wendy stayed silent behind Natsu. It’s true that they’d been trying to find their dragons in their spare time, but she, Carla and Natsu also just play around most of the time, and when they’re not, Natsu trains their combat abilities, or even give _lectures_ about how to better control their magic. She remembers Carla’s mouth reaching the floor in shock when they first did that.

Yet the two dragonslayers chose to keep it a secret. Carla understood that they don’t want to ‘get teased’, but was it really that bad getting teased about it? It’s hard to admit for her, but the rowdy guild is as close as families as they are rambunctious. She doubts that anyone would actually make fun of the two if they spilled it.

_‘Unless, of course, they were hiding something deeper than being brother and sister.’_ Carla didn’t want to think about it, but tiny as it is, the possibility was there. It was the main reason why she’s so adamant on getting Wendy to distance herself from the boy, and ultimately the source of her stress for quite a long time now.

_‘If I keep worrying like this, I’m afraid my fur would fall off of my body.’_ Carla massaged her temples, futilely trying to calm herself. _‘If I don’t want to die from stress, I’ll have to do something…’_

The cat sipped on her milk, sighing.

* * *

Contrary to Carla’s statement before they departed, Natsu doesn’t always get them an A-class job, as their B-class mission for today proved. It was a simple extermination-type of job where they were tasked to subjugate dark-wizard wannabes beside the town of Clover. It was so easy that they finished it within the day they arrived on the said location.

Carla knew when she’s wrong, and had to admit to herself that the boy wasn’t necessarily bringing them into danger all the time. She gave him a small apology… inside her mind.

Having finished the mission, they booked for their rooms on a nearby inn, and thought to go walking around the town’s market and shop for things. It’s their usual activity after finishing a mission.

“Eh? Why?” Wendy tilted her head upon hearing what her exceed said a bit earlier.

“I need to visit a friend here. You go play around with that boy together.” Carla said as she floated, wings outstretched and a small handbag on her hand.

To her slight surprise, Natsu who was standing behind the sky dragonslayer actually looked sad, as if spending their afternoon without her wasn’t nice.

“Then, can me and Wendy go visit them with you?” The pinkette asked hopefully, much to her shock.

“N-no. She’s a shy one, so no!” Without waiting for a reply, the exceed flew away from the two.

Of course, Carla lied to them. She didn’t even know anyone here in this town. It was just a ruse to give her an excuse to leave them… and for her to be able to spy on them when they _think_ they’re alone.

Natsu’s reaction was just something unexpected. Carla thought he’d be happy to be alone with Wendy.

_‘F-focus.’_ Carla flew over a nearby building and hid on its roof, while slightly peeking her head out. _‘Don’t let him get to you. Focus!’_

She could see the two down below, and with a little effort, she could hear what the two was talking about. They finally began to walk away from the inn.

“... You think Carla doesn’t like me?” She heard Natsu mutter, rubbing the back of his head. “Y’know, I thought it was just me, but I always see her glaring at me when I talk to you two.”

“I-I don’t think that’s case.” Wendy tried to placate the older boy, but she herself looked unsure. “At least, I want to think it’s not…”

The two walked on towards the market with a slightly gloomy face.

Carla watched on with a guilty face. It’s true that she has been irritated to him ever since that first mission. But it’s not like she actually hates him…

They arrived on the bustling plaza filled with several stalls. People walked from all direction, and the merchants’ sale pitch echoed throughout the large crowd. It was a typical market in a town.

Carla changed her hiding position into one of the few empty stalls within the market. As she tried to find the duo once again, her eyes widened at the sight of the duo walking hand-in-hand together.

_‘Holding h-hands… h-how improper!’_ Carla almost busted her hiding spot and approached before she barely heard their conversation.

“Don’t… let go… might… lost…” She could vaguely hear Natsu’s voice laced with genuine concern.

Carla felt her entire face go red in shame.

The entire day was like a roller coasted for the exceed’s heart. She’d mistake Natsu leaning in to Wendy’s face for stealing a kiss, but cover her face in embarrassment when he was just actually cleaning Wendy's lips off the bread crumbs the girl ate.

There was also that scene where she lost the two for a minute, and found them in a secluded alleyway not long after. She saw Natsu’s back facing her, and Wendy’s kneeling form in front of him. Since she couldn’t really see her because Natsu was blocking her sight, her mind automatically went to the conclusion that he was forcing her little Wendy to do some specific _unsavory_ and _lewd_ things in that back alley, when in fact, after getting closer to see more clearly, Wendy was just actually healing a scrape on the boy’s right leg.

Carla originally wanted to stop herself from stressing over the young girl, but only managed to confuse and panicked herself even more… The guilt-trip hearing the two fuss over her didn’t help, either.

Carla definitely felt like her lifespan dwindled by the time evening came.

* * *

****

Wendy returned to her room only to find a gasping Carla lying on their bed. Slightly giggling at the sight, she walked over the unknowing cat, then sat on the edge near her.

“Onii-chan isn’t a bad person, right?”

Wendy noticed Carla spying on them by the time they reached the market. The cat was too responsive to every little thing she and Natsu did, and she could smell her familiar scent from a mile away. Carla sat up upon hearing her.

“Y-you knew?”

“I can smell you even if you hide, you know.” Wendy playfully patted the white cat’s head, much to Carla’s chagrin.

“T-then that means he must have noticed me as well.” Carla bit her thumb. “That pink-headed idiot, he tricke―”

“I don’t think onii-chan noticed you.” The sky dragonslayer tapped her nose. “Natsu-nii’s sense of smell is several times stronger than me. He consciously stops his draconic ability to smell, since the market place would overwhelm him.”

Carla’s bubbling anger sizzled down after that. “… So I guess he really is nice. But I’m still not convinced that he just wants you as a sister. Who knows what guy is thinking?” Despite saying this, she was visibly more relaxed than Wendy remember.

“Carla…” Wendy brought up the cat to her chest, smiling. “thank you for worrying about me.”

“It’s… only natural.” Carla closed her eyes, slightly purring. “We’re, we’re family… so…” The adrenaline of the day’s shenanigans finally left her, and Carla fell asleep within Wendy arms.

“Mhm…” Wendy looked down on the ground. “family… loves each other, after all…”

****

* * *

****

Natsu and Wendy was seated together by a square table. They were in the bar besides the lobby of this inn, waiting for their meal to arrive.

“So she’s already there? How was her visit to her friend?” Natsu leaned his left cheek on his palm, it resting on the table.

“I-I don’t know. She was already asleep when I came there.” Wendy fidgeted her fingers below the table.

“Shouldn’t we wake her up? She’ll get hungry y’know.”

“I’ll take her portion in the room later.” As if on cue, the waiters carrying their dinner arrived. There were three of them, and each one carried two trays of food.

“Alright, let’s dig in!” Natsu scarfed in spoonful of vegetables and rice, and occasionally chomping on the nearest piece of meat on his plate. His action lacked decorum, and maybe even a little savage.

On the other hand, Wendy daintily held a cutlery and fork, slowly cutting her piece of steak into neat, even pieces. If she was wearing fancier clothes and a tiara, one could have mistaken her for a royalty. She was the complete opposite of the boy inhaling his food beside her.

After a few odd minutes, they unsurprisingly finished all of the food they ordered, minus a small plate Wendy saved for her sleeping friend. She looked at her side, witnessing her brother shamelessly rubbing his swollen belly while using a toothpick.

“Ah, that hit the spot. Buffets are great.” Natsu audibly burped, satisfied.

“Nii-chan.” Wendy quietly whispered to the boy. She gestured for him to lean his face closer. Holding out a handkerchief, she wiped the grease off his lips, then smiled. It was an innocent payback for him doing the same thing back at the market earlier.

“Thanks, Wendy.” He rubbed her head affectionately.

After a while, his hand left to hold her hand instead. He gripped her tightly― but not enough to cause pain―, hiding it from under their table. Wendy’s cheeks were tinted a slight pink, but never removed her hands from his.

He leaned his face closer to her ear.

“I’ll be waiting ‘till midnight, like usual.”

It was the same voice, yet it felt so different. Wendy shivered upon hearing him. It’s… it’s the other side of her brother. A side only she could see.

Wendy felt his hand let go, and moved towards her lithe thigh instead. He slowly rubbed her legs, hiking the hem of her blue dress as he reached deeper and deeper towards her crotch.

Wendy knows what he meant. He was inviting her to his ‘special training’. A training only for her.

“M-mhm…” Wendy meekly nodded, her spine tingling from the sensation his rubbing brings her. “I-I will, so…”

Natsu finally stopped his hand, then stood up. He brought his hands on the back of his head, then whistled as he walked away.

The sky maiden couldn’t move for a while. Her hands were slightly trembling, along with her legs. If she stood up right away, she’d surely trip and make an embarrassment for herself.

It was only a mere rubbing, yet she already felt like this. Her body… has changed, ever since they started this ‘special training’. It didn’t looked like anybody noticed it, not even Carla. Only she knew what’s exactly happening.

After a few minutes, Wendy finally stood up, carried her friend’s food, and left the bar. Her brother is calling for her.

****

* * *

2:27 am.

Wendy warily glanced at Carla, who was sleeping soundly beside her. There was also an empty plate on the bed table near her side. She slowly pushed away the bed sheet away from her, careful not to wake her feline companion. As lightly as she could, she stood up, tip-toed towards the door, and went outside.

She let out a loud sigh. Looking from side to side, everything was dark. That was to be expected though, since it’s the middle of the night right now. The dark was a bit too scary for her, but she shook her head. She lightly slapped her cheeks and proceeded to her destination.

As she go, she traced the walls of the corridor, hoping that she wouldn’t bump into something. She went through a flight of stairs, down below into the basements; not long after, she could see the light peeking through the cracks of a single door, a few steps away from the stairs. It’s the room in the farthest corner of the basement.

Wendy’s breathing hitched. Her left hand was clutching the chest area of her blue pajama. Her brother was still awake.

With the small light guiding her,she slowly trudged her way, purposely walking slower and slower as she reached the door. She breathed in a lungful of air, and exhaled. The visibly nervous sky maiden raised a trembling hand, it closed into a loose fist.

_Inhale, exhale… Inhale, exhale._

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Onii-chan…” Wendy whispered to nobody. “I-It’s me.”

Not even a second later, she could hear footsteps from within. She looked up as the door opened, revealing a smiling Natsu.

“... I’m glad you came, Wendy.” He held her hand, prompting the girl to go inside. He closed the door once she did.

Tonight, just like each and every night of their missions, Wendy attended her ‘special training’ with the fire dragonslayer. It’s… a bit different than the training they do with Carla in the day. Far, far different from it.

Wendy temporarily let go of him, and proceeded to sit on his bed. There, she stared down on the ground, her anxious expression never leaving. Her hands were closed to fists above her knees, crumpling her nightwear for a bit.

Natsu sat beside her. Both of them were silent for a while, neither uttering a single word. Finally, after seemingly forever, somebody made a move.

Wendy felt Natsu’s hand hold her chin, then guided her to face him. Her lips were shut tight, with her eyes wide and constantly blinking. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared back at his gaze.

“O-onii-chan…” She quietly whimpered.

“Let’s start, Wendy.”

Her chest tightened as she slowly nodded. Before she could think about it, Natsu’s lips smashed against her, lapping and feeling her once innocent and chaste lips. It was a tender, loving kiss. it’s how they always start their ‘training’.

“M-mmph… onii… mmm…” She felt his hand snake through the back of her head, preventing her escape.

_‘... Onii-chan… when he does that, it means…’_

Wendy felt his tongue poke through her lips, twice, thrice. Before, she didn’t know what this meant, but now she does. Tentatively, she parted her mouth, indulging him. He instantly stuck his tongue inside her tiny mouth, tasting, violating everything it could touch. It twirled against her own, sharing their taste to one another.

“Mph, mmph…! Onii, chan…!” Wendy gasped in between their kiss. Her half-lidded eyes told him everything. Natsu dove deeper, spurned on by her submissive, resigned face. She would feebly try to break free once in a while, pushing him away with her weak arms, to no avail. Their passionate kiss felt like hours, when it was actually only for a whole minute.

When she couldn’t breath anymore, the pink-haired boy let go. Wendy’s lips were open, her cute tongue slightly lolling out from within. Trails of saliva connect their faces together, and a small puff of air appears whenever she panted.

Her big brother let out an audible growl. She looked so vulnerable. So defenseless. So, enticing. Her young, immature body seemed to only add in to her _sinful_ appearance.

He would eat her, and relish on each of his bite… for she is his most _forbidden fruit_ , one that is poisoned enough to drag him to the lowest pits of hell.

... The small girl whimpered cutely. Wendy could almost hear these thoughts from within his mind.

“Come here.”

His cold voice snapped her from her reverie. Since they were still on the edge of the bed, they couldn’t really do much to each other. And so, Natsu held her hips, raised her as if she weighted like a doll, and placed her before him. Wendy rested above his lap, facing him, her legs crossing together behind the dragonslayer.

“Uhm…” Wendy gulped. “The training… I don’t want it to hurt…”

Natsu only gave her a mischievous grin.

She felt his right hand caress her budding chest. His finger flicked, squeezed, and rotated her nipples through her nightwear, eliciting small whimpers from the young girl.

“O-onii… s-stop…” She felt herself getting weaker, and so she rested her head against his chest. “That’s, nngh, ahhn…” Her lithe hands found their way into Natsu’s lower back, holding him close.

His left hand went further down her body. Finding its destination, it proceeded to mercilessly touch her puffy sex, right through her pajama. Since she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, she could fully feel his vigorous touch through her silken nightwear.

Each of his touch sent a tingle down her spine. Natsu never listened to her, and got more aggressive instead. Her soft mewls and moans were music to his ears. He could listen to her angelic voice _forever_ , and he wouldn’t get tired. Meanwhile, Wendy’s increasingly feeling more embarrassed as her voice’s pitch got higher and higher.

His middle finger searched for her sensitive button. Upon finding it, he began to lightly rub it, pushing, squishing it against his fore finger. The reactions he got were instant.

“Nn-nnaaah!~ N-no, not that, noooo…” She was gasping again, her face looking up at Natsu. Her innocent face was deformed into a sensual and panting one, with her moist eyes, outstretched tongue, and tears. “Stop, stooop, I’ll, pee, if you… don’t…!” Tears continued to pour down her cheeks. “Stop, staph, nyaa, ahh! Natsu-nii~! Natsu-nii~~! Ahhhhhhh!”

Natsu dove in to her lips as she reached climax. Her whole figure shook from the intense sensation running through her body. Natsu’s finger began to get sticky as her pants darkened, damp from the gushing liquid coming from her secret place. Yet even as this happened, both of Natsu’s hands never stopped, continuing its ministrations through her poor body.

“Mmmph! Mmmm! Mnnngh!” She shook her head while cumming. Her hands were crumpling his vest behind his back. “Nnmmph- _pah_! Onii-chan! Stoop! Don’t! Please― noooo~!”

Atop her first orgasm, another racked her whole body. The overlapping pleasure was too much for her young mind. Wendy’s eyes were rolling back, her tongue stretched out of her mouth completely.

“N… n… oo-oohh…”

As if her strings had been cut, Wendy lost her ability to move and plopped down on his chest. She was desperately gasping for air like she had never before. “Haaah, haaahh… Onii-chan… that was, horrible…” The little girl closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. “ _Hic_. I, I told you to stop… Uwaaa…”

“Wendy, this is for your training, remember?” The pink-haired boy wiped down her cheeks free of her tears.

Wendy rubbed her eyes with her forearm. That’s right. She almost forgot. But her big brother was being really mean, and the _real_ training wasn’t even starting…

Wendy felt a shiver down her spine. Knowing that the preparations are complete, she’s ready for the main course.

The most painful… and pleasurable part of her training.

“... _Hic_... Onii-chan… is it time?” She looked up at him from his chest. She could feel his heartbeat accelerating, mimicked by her own.

“... Yeah.” And just like that, her big brother felt like an entirely different person again. The lust burned wildly within his eyes, something Wendy couldn’t quite understand just yet.

But what she does know is the training. It was simple enough, albeit tiring. She only needs to lie there and accept her big brother’s everything. That was all. But Natsu gets really… active, in this part of the training. She couldn’t help but to gulp the lump of dread in her throat.

Without warning, Natsu slammed her down into the bed, earning a slight wince from the girl.

_‘Ow… Onii-chan is, being so forceful again…’_. Such thoughts pervaded her mind as he stared down onto her prone body like a hungry dragon. Wendy could feel his gaze through her exposed chest, her thin lips, and her damp pants.

“Natsu-nii…”

This was the true Natsu.

He was going to eat her. Ravage her. Like their first time, and the countless ones after that. And just like before, she wouldn’t resist and just lay there, accepting all of his love. Because she doesn’t need to think about anything. She just needs to entrust her body to her big brother…

Natsu slipped his pants down to the bottom of his legs, not even bothering to completely remove it. There, clearly visible to her eyes, was her brother’s massive member. It was almost the size of her arm, which terrified her the first time she saw it. It twitched every second, and she could see the droplets of some liquid trailing down its opening.

Wendy knows what she needs to do next. She hastily slipped her thumbs under the garter of her pajama, and removed it from her feet. She doesn’t want a repeat of that one time where he got too impatient and ripped her pants to pieces. She cast it to the side, careful not to trigger the hungry dragon above her.

Finally, slowly, she spread her legs in front of him, then put her hands above her modest breasts.

“P-please, train me, onii-chan…”

“... Fuck…!”

He put his hands on two sides above her head. In this position, her face only reaches up to Natsu’s chest area, because of her diminutive size. She was reminded of the fact that Natsu is several times older and bigger than her. She was so tiny compared to him.

Natsu aimed the head of his cock in front of her tiny slit. When the two touched, she could clearly feel his heat through the connection, and slowly, that warmth began to spread through her body. He carefully inserted his meat into her tight opening, inch by inch, breath by breath.

“Nnn… hnnngh…” Wendy let a few sensual whimper. “Ahhn… O-onii-chan…”

Before long, his entry was put to a stop. He has reached the entrance of Wendy’s womb, yet there were still an inch or two he had yet to insert. Her vagina was just too small. It was better than their first time though, when she could barely fit half of his thing inside her.

“I feel, so full… Natsu-nii. Your thing is making me feel so full…” Wendy continued to entice the boy.

“N-ngh, and you’re so tight, Wendy…!” Meanwhile, Natsu was fighting the sensation of prematurely ejaculating right away. Even after their countless night together, Wendy’s pussy never seemed to get looser, only softer. Being inside her was like being stuck between heaven and hell.

Wendy drew in a huge breath. Now that he’s inside her, she knew what was going to happen next.

Natsu suddenly pulls as far as he can, then slammed his hips to her butt, _right to the base_.

… And yet, even with knowing what exactly he’d do, Wendy still couldn’t stop herself from screaming.

“Nii-chaaaaaan~~!” Her tongue outstretched down her mouth, while her tears gushed down from the sheer sensory overload coursing through her body. Natsu hilted his cock past her cervix and deep into her womb, just like every time. Her tiny vagina wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

He began to pound her like a rampaging beast. When his hips hits her butt as he thrust, a loud slapping sound reverberates around the room, but they didn’t care. Natsu’s movement was devoid of the gentleness he once had before entering her, and was now just incessantly humping her as much as he want.

“Nnaa! Yaaa! Ahhh! Ahhh~! Haahn~!” Wendy was left a drooling mess below him. Saliva continually dripped down her mouth as much as her tears. Her eyes had turn into tiny little heart marks, her body indulging to the unknown feelings stirring within.

Her brother’s training is always hard. Rough. Loud.

“Wendy! Wendy! You’re amazing!” Natsu chanted while he slammed her repeatedly. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Nii-chan! Nii-chan! It’s too much!” Wendy was slowly losing consciousness. Her young body could only take so much stimulation. “Please, ahhn! Go, slower! Ahhh!”

She knew he wouldn’t heed her. She knew what he’d actually do in response.

His hard thrust began to get even faster. The bed were creaking dangerously loud, as if it’d snap any second by then. Short, fast brutal thrusts wrecked her tiny pussy, it going red from all the abuse it was receiving.

“Ah! Ah! Ah~! Ahh~! Ahhhh~! Natsu-nii~! Natsu-nii~!” Wendy’s lips unconsciously turned into a lecherous smile. “Oh, oh! Ohh! No more! No more~!”

Everything she says, her brother only does the opposite. Wendy knew.

“Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Onii-chan! Onii-chan~!” Her mind was already putty in his hands. And yet, even knowing that the ‘training’ will it only get rougher and rougher if she talked, she still…

“Onii-chan! Mercy! I-I’m going to break! Nooo! Please don’t break me!” She shook her head, though her face said otherwise.

Natsu’s thrust became a blur. Though the creaking of the bed began to worsen, all sounds in the room were drowned out by Wendy’s blissful screaming. His cock continually pierced her womb, stimulating her to her very core. She was floating in heaven.

“Ahhhh! Ahhhhnn~! Nii-chaaaaan~~!” The little girl yelled in joy. She can feel it coming. “Stoop! I don’t want Nii-chan’s milk! Please, no! Ahhhn! No, stop! Stop~! Stop it, onii-chan~!”

His penis had been twitching for a while. Any moment now and he’ll give her her reward. That delightful feeling of him squirting his ‘milk’ inside her…

“Nooo, onii-chan!” Wendy locked her legs firmly against his back as she felt him cumming. “Don’t cum inside meeeeee~!”

Natsu’s semen gushed out directly inside her womb. Having been penetrated beyond her natural limit, Wendy could only look blankly above her, her eyes rolling to back of her head. It was the most intense climax she had ever felt, one that she wouldn’t forgetting for a while.

She could feel his semen wash down inside her. Thick globs of rich white cum, it seething hot to the touch. She felt like a hose was stuck inside her, and it was pouring out thick creamy milk, painting her insides white. It sent her mind to an overdrive as she too also came, her toes straightening as hard as it can.

“Ahhhh~…” Wendy happily sighed. She can feel his warmth inside clearer than ever. She likes this feeling every time they do it. It means to her how much her brother loves her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered close. She was tired, both mentally and physically. In her addled mind, she can still feel her brother’s hardness inside her body. Wendy bitterly smiled.

_‘I can’t… go on anymore, onii-chan…’_

That last thing that she felt was him turning her body around, his dick entering her sore sex once again, then darkness.

* * *

… Wendy’s eyes fluttered open. Her half-lidded eyes gazed at a lacrima clock on the bedside, blinked, then wondered if her room ever had a clock like this.

She was laying face-down on an unfamiliar bed. After a minute of confusion, her clouded mind started to clear, and she began to remember what she was doing last night.

“O-owie...” Her mouth groaned when she finally noticed how sore her _everything_ was.

Her whole body felt sticky, and she could taste some of her brother’s semen inside her mouth. If that wasn’t any indication, then surely the trickling feeling of cum from her snatch was… Wendy, as usual, didn’t last after a single round, and fainted. Natsu must have continued ‘training’ her while she was asleep.

Her brother has the stamina of a real dragon. She was no match for him. Her young, frail body could only take so much abuse and pleasure until it surrenders.

“Zzz… Wen… zzz…” she heard a familiar voice near her.

Glancing to her side, she could see Natsu’s sleeping face. It seems that sometime in the night, he removed both of their clothes, as they were both naked under the sheets right now. Wendy wanted to tap his nose because it looked so cute, but hesitated once she remembered what happened when she once did. The pain and pleasure and was comparable to her first night with him.

At the thought of that… unforgettable memory, she began to recall the night that changed her life.

When he first called her to his inn room, she thought nothing of it. When he invited her to his bed, she chalked it up to just him wanting to get close to her. When he kissed her, she was surprised, but desperately reasoned to herself that it was purely platonic, and nothing deeper.

… But when he forced her to his bed, staring at her like she was a _prey_ and he was her _predator_ , she knew… that her brother wasn’t the boy she thought he was. He… touched her… violated her… saying it was a ‘training’ specially for her. Even when her eyes turned red from all her tears, her throat running dry because of her screams, he never stopped. Instead, he smiled, enjoying her suffering, relishing on her pitiful face stricken in betrayal and terror.

If that was the case… then why was she here right now, sleeping with him, naked as the day she was born? Her big brother… Natsu, he _raped_ her. And she hated it. She hated it very much. She _thought_ she did, but…

Why didn’t she fight back that night? All she did was cry and plead, begging for him to stop, when she _knew_ that he would never do. After only a few minutes of his abuse, Wendy knew her pleading only served as fuel for his burning lust. It only made him more aggressive, forceful, rougher. She was aware of that, and yet she never stopped screaming.

Was it from the fear? Or maybe shock? No. She once reasoned that to herself, but quickly shot it down. If she really was scared of him, she would have ran out of the door, or even blasted that damned inn room to pieces. She couldn’t stop him, but she certainly could have just did that and attracted the attention of anybody nearby, thus saving her.

_Instead_ , she kept trembling below his gaze, entertaining and enticing the dragon even more.

… If she wasn’t convinced of any of those facts that she actually _let_ him violate her, then the fact that she rode along the ‘training’ lie in their next missions certainly did.

What’s _worse_ , her reason wasn’t anything simple like a ‘crush’, or even ‘love’.

_‘I… just enjoy getting dominated by Natsu-nii…’_ Nothing more, nothing less.

Wendy’s eyes slowly glazed over, giggling, as something snapped within her mind. No, maybe it was already even broken just after her first night. Whether that’s true or not, she didn’t care.

Ever since that memorable night, he invited her for more missions, just him, her and Carla. Not once did she refuse. Never did she tattle to anyone, even to her best friend Carla. And neither did she stop attending her ‘special training’…

… their glorified pseudo of her getting _eaten_ by her brother.


	2. Curious Cait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity always killed the cat.

Carla’s eyes slowly opened. The rays of sunlight through the window were hitting her face, prompting her to mumble and turn away. When she noticed that the other side of her bed was empty, her mind finally woke up.

“... Wendy?” She sat up, looking around their room. It was devoid of life except her.

The door to their room creaked as it opened, as if Wendy heard her. The yawning girl came in, having a bad case of bed hair while her loose pajama slid off to one side. A typical sloppy morning Wendy.

“Carla?… Good morning~.” The girl groggily walked back to their bed, then plopped face-down with her eyes closed.

“And where did you come from, child?” Carla raised an eyebrow.

“Bppthroomm.” Wendy said through her pillow.

Though it was barely understandable, Carla had already heard it every morning for a long time now, and knew what she meant to say was ‘bathroom’. With that reply, she heard the quiet snooze of the blue-haired dragonslayer, an imaginary bubble attached to her nose.

Sparing a glance to a lacrima clock hanging to the left wall, she saw that it was already 10:06 am.

“... It’s well past the time for waking up, young lady!” She hit the sleeping girl in the head. With her tiny limbs though, it might as well have been a tap.

All she got was a cute snore from Wendy.

“ _Sigh…_ what am I going to do with this girl…” Carla pressed a paw to her forehead while shaking her head.

Wendy had been like this for the past few weeks. At first she wondered if the girl was getting lazy and thought to discipline her again, but didn’t. For one, they’ve been doing rigorous missions one after another, and two, that loudmouthed boy has also been training them every time they’re together. Even she couldn’t help but to wake up late like this.

As much as she want to stop the boy from interfering with their daily lives, she couldn’t refute the results of his training. Wendy’s magical control has tremendously improved after just a few weeks of mentoring under him, and Carla’s also able to do _that_ now. He was also considerate enough to cook healthy foods for them on their breaks (which surprised her, since she wasn’t aware that the brash teen was capable of even frying eggs), gave lenient time for said breaks, and patiently taught them even though they fail most of the time.

The training sessions were honestly an eye-opener for her.

Nevertheless, he’s still the same goofy boy she first thought in front of others. It’s as if he’s only showing this secret side of him specifically for her and Wendy, which is nice… but that also gave birth to her suspicions on the teen. As appalling as it may be, she thought that the dragonslayer was interested on her little Wendy _that_ way. But then, her prolonged interactions with the boy suggested otherwise, and concluded that he really just want to treat her as his little sister…

She was mulling over such thoughts as she got ready for the day. Summoning her wings, she flew towards the door knob of the room door, and went outside. After securing that it was closed, she floated down to the ground, opting to just walk as she’s used to.

After cleaning herself in the bathroom, she grabbed a shopping bag that was clearly too big for her back in their room, went outside the inn, and flew to a familiar location in the nearby forest. It’s the clearing that she, Wendy and Natsu trained at yesterday. Even from far away, she could see the small craters and toppled trees here and there. What made her sweat was the fact that those things weren’t from the usually destructive Natsu, but her Wendy.

It’s as he said. Wendy had been improving her support role really well. She’s consciously wanting to help everyone, instead of hurting her enemies by fighting head-on. What she doesn’t realize is that her draconic instincts are also being trained by the pink-haired dragonslayer, purposely or not.

She fears the day when her cute and innocent Wendy will be as destructive as that loudmouthed buffoon.

But she didn’t come here to worry about such things. What she came here for is a secret, even for her closest friend, Wendy.

She smoothly landed on the grassy ground. She landed right in the middle of the clearing, and she didn’t see anyone around her. She thought that it’s only natural since she’s in the middle of the forest, but one can never be sure.

“... Alright.” After looking from left to right, she nodded, then closed her eyes.

Her entire body was bathed in white light. She could feel the magic run through her entire body, changing, morphing it to a shape she wasn’t used to. Her limbs and body enlarged and elongated, while her face changed shape as her ‘hair’ extended.

She couldn’t see anything because of the light, but she still instinctively covered her chest with her new hands, and her private area with her tail. She could feel her dress transforming to fit her new body, and then finally, she opened her eyes.

Carla had achieved the power to transform, much like how Pantherlily does. What she doesn’t understand though is how she’s much more… humane, than the aforementioned cat. She went for the hand mirror she brought in her bag, giving herself a look-over.

Her silver white hair was wavy-- almost shaggy, yet at the same time, was smooth to the touch. It reached to the middle of her back, easily swaying to and fro from her smallest movements. Her clear brown eyes that she was supposed to be used to seeing seem so different; it was more rounded, and more… open. She could see in her own eyes her doubts, her fears, and her joy.

Carla caressed her cheeks, loving how smooth and soft it felt to the touch. “This will definitely surprise Wendy.” The former cat giggled to herself, imagining her friend’s shocked face.

She had discovered this ability before the day they departed for this town. She wanted to show it to her Wendy, but found no perfect chance to do so what with a certain fire-breathing lizard always getting in her way. Also, she was previously stressing over the two too, so the opportunity just never showed itself.

But now that she’s somewhat let her guard down for the two after yesterday, she thought it’ll be the perfect chance to surprise her young friend. Maybe she can even pay her back for unintentionally playing with her heart back at the market shenanigans yesterday. Her smile grew into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

Enacting her innocent revenge sounds fun, but first she needed some props. If she just waltzed in on Wendy, she’d instantly know it’s her because of her clothes, not to mention her ears and tail. That’s why Carla found herself walking around the market by herself, looking for the perfect disguise she needs.

She had already bought a hat to cover her ears a bit earlier. It was a simple white beret. The simplicity of it tugged on her feminine taste, so she chose it. Along with that, she wrapped her tail around her left leg, hiding it, making her blend in with the crowd perfectly.

“Hmm…” She stared at the rows of clothes in a particular merchant stall. She didn’t want to buy an expensive one for a measly prank, so she didn’t go to the clothing stores further in the market. She thought an ordinary ‘village girl’ outfit would be fine.

“...” That’s when she felt a set of eyes staring at her from her left. Glancing, her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw who it was.

“Hey, you kinda look familiar.” A pink-haired teen was narrowing his eyes at her, his hand rubbing his chin. He leaned in closer, then sniffed her. “Ah, it’s no good, I can’t smell anything while I’m here…” he made an annoyed look.

Of all the people in the world she had to bump into, it was him. _‘I wanted Wendy to be the first one to see me!’_ Carla grumbled internally. Well, at least he hasn’t recognized her just yet. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him pinching her cheeks.

_Pinch. Pinch._

“Hehe. You’re kinda chubby.”

“... Who said you could touch me?!” Carla mustered all her power and gave him a hard punch to his right cheek. As her fist touched his face, time seemed to slow as Natsu’s face morphed from curiosity, shock, then agony.

The teen unceremoniously smashed down on the merchant stall beside them, his face buried among the underwear sold at that store. His legs were twitching, and it didn’t look like he was going to be standing any time soon.

_“_ I-I am _not_ chubby!” Carla shakily yelled, panting. She put her all into that punch.

Natsu wobbly raised a finger, his head still burrowed into the pile of panties and bras. “I-I meant… soft…” then he finally stopped, most presumably dead. Carla thought he has to be.

“SCUM!” Yes, he is an outright scum who preys on girls and touches them. As she finished that thought, Carla stormed out from the quiet market, her face fuming in anger.

“T-the nerve of that guy… Does he do that to every girl he meets in the street?!” Carla was visibly shaking in fury. Even Wendy haven’t even seen her, and he goes and _pinch her cheeks_?! “H-he even called me chubby. I’m not chubby.”

It seems that her new body only strengthened her irritation on the pinkette. If she was still on her original form, she would have just slapped his hand away if he pinched her, and dismissed his comment as nonsensical words of an idiot. Now, just the thought of him near her makes her feeling like exploding from all the myriad feelings he gives her.

“Ahhh! What’s happening to me?” Carla wrapped her arms around her head.

She began to be aware of the major side-effect of her new ability. Forget enhanced strength, agility, magical reserves and magical control. Her new adolescent body also gave her _hormones_ , making her much more sensitive to the other sex.

Carla widened her eyes. “He’s the male I’ve been with the most since I learned that I can transform…” He was the one training her, after all.

And that just added to her irritation even more.

“T-this can’t be happening… No, no no no.” Carla repeatedly shook her head. She’d die first before she’d even consider that idiot attractive, and no amount of hormones will do, either.

Rather, since she’s being forced to feel something for him, her hate’s just starting to get worse. Carla’s mind was swirling along some scarily dark thoughts.

“If he’s gone, then this’ll be gone too, right?” The former cat laughed to herself, her eyes swirling. “A train ticket to the other side of the world should do the trick!” She started tracing her way back to the market, intent on hiding the dragonslayer’s corpse inside a train. “He, hehe…”

Finally, her body couldn’t take it. Her face began to redden, and her eyes turned into tiny little ‘X’s. She fell down on the ground, panting. Her body felt hot, and her head was starting to hurt.

_‘H-huh? A fever…? But… why…’_

As drowsiness began to take over, the last thing that she saw was a worried face looking over her.

_‘Nat…’_

* * *

“...－was over-stressed, to the point of having a high fever.” Carla heard the soothing voice of her blue-haired friend through her hazy mind. “She needs to rest for a couple of days, I think… I-I’m not really good at this, someone like Porlyusica would be…”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Wendy. You’re a real lifesaver.” She heard someone that she had rather not, too. “When I saw her collapsed on the middle of the road earlier, the first person I thought that could help us was you.”

She could hear shuffling nearby. “I-I see…” Wendy giggled quietly.

The exceed slowly opened her eyes. What first greeted her was the ceiling of their room in the inn. Slowly glancing to the side, she saw Natsu and Wendy sitting together on the sofa beside her bed. The pinkette didn’t take long to notice her having waken up.

“Hey! Glad you’re awake.” He stood up and walked closer to her, smiling. “Ya feelin’ fine now? The doctor said you should rest for some more.” He gestured to the flustered girl behind him.

“I-I’m not really a doctor, though.”

They’re not at the market anymore, so Natsu should have smelled her familiar scent by now. Actually, never mind that idiot; Wendy, who she had been with for the longest of time, should _have_ at least recognized her scent…

“Um, I still need to buy my medicine, Natsu-nii… could you take care of her while I’m gone?” The young dragonslayer stood up from her seat, grabbing a small paper bag on the seat beside her.

“Yeah, I got this.” Natsu grinned, looking like a doofus. He most probably doesn’t know anything about taking care of others. At least, that’s what Carla thought.

Wendy exited the room not long after, with Carla wondering how it felt like they still haven’t recognized her. _‘This is… a little bit depressing.’_ She doesn’t care about Natsu, but even her Wendy didn’t realize she was Carla. And she haven’t even bought any disguise besides the hat.

“Hmm… Hey. I’m Natsu, by the way.” The pink-haired boy sat down on the sofa, giving her a bright smile. “What’s your name?”

“Err… Carla.”

“Woah. Your name’s the same as Wendy’s cat. Hahaha!” Natsu laughed loudly on his seat, earning a tick mark on the aforementioned cat-girl.

_‘This monkey…’_ Carla was grinding her teeth in anger, but stopped when she felt her fever going up again. _‘Everything this idiot ever does to me is…’_

The dragonslayer’s worried face flashed inside her mind. It was when she was about to pass out on the road. Not only that, it seemed that her body remembered the warm feeling of his body as he carried her towards their inn.

Carla stopped her thoughts.

“Uh, hey? You okay there? I was just joking…” Natsu noticed her quietness, frowning. “… Getting compared to that cat is actually a compliment. While our Carla may look like a cat, she’s pretty amazing. She took care of Wendy before we all met.”

‘ _T-this guy… don’t just suddenly attack me with those praises of yours…’_ Carla shook in anger and embarrassment. Her cheeks were a tad bit pink, too.

“I-I see… uhm…” The cat-girl turned her back to him, not wanting the boy to see her face. “Thank you, for earlier, I guess…”

It was a fact that he did help her earlier. If nobody else did, her fever would have probably worsen, and, dare she even think about it, there was also the possibility of her getting ‘rescued’ by unsavory people back then.

“Eh, it was nothing.” the boy shrugged, a goofy smirk etched on his face. “I’m sure anyone would help a cute girl like you.”

If Carla didn’t know who Natsu was before he said that, she might have considered him hitting on her. But no, this was Natsu she’s talking to.

“I, guess so.” The cat glanced at the boy, seeing him looking back at her. She hastily averted her gaze.

“... Where do you live, by the way? Me and Wendy are from Magnolia.”

_‘... He’s_ not _hitting on you, Carla. No, he probably doesn’t even know what ‘hitting’ on somebody means.’_ Though she thought that, the questions he was asking was indeed strange, considering she’s supposed to be a stranger to him.

“I live there, too.” She wasn’t really thinking on fooling him and Wendy for too long, so there was no point in thinking too much for her fake background. _‘Maybe I can surprise them later.’_

“Oh, cool. Though I’ve never seen you there, though. Are you new there?”

“Y-yes, and I just came back here in my hometown to get some things…” Carla was forced to spout out some lies impromptu. Natsu’s last quip caught her off guard.

“Really…” Natsu smiled at her. “that’s good. I’m kinda interested in you.”

“... I-Interested?”

“Well, you’re cute. That’s natural, right?” The teen leaned in close to her, his lips curling up even more.

_‘He, really was hitting on me…?!’_ Carla thought it was impossible. No, it really was. This Natsu is… different, from the one she usually see. She was so shocked that she couldn’t even say anything.

“Carla, you okay?” She heard him spoke once again, snapping her from her confusion.

“... What’s your relationship with that girl earlier?”

If she was going to play with his game, she might as well gather some information while she was at it.

“Wendy? She’s my adopted little sister.” Natsu’s grin lessened to a small smile. “Earnest girl. Cute, ain’t she?”

“Y-yes.” Well, not like she expected him to tell any other thing to a supposed stranger anyway. “True, she did look too young to be your lover…”

By now, Natsu’s smile was gone, though Carla didn’t really take note of it. “… Wendy is… a special person for me. But we can’t be like that. She probably only sees me as a sly bastard.” He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

Upon hearing his first two sentences, the cat-girl’s heart clenched. His words can be interpreted as him wanting them to be together, or somewhere along those lines. His last line didn’t make any sense, though. She knew Wendy idolized the boy, respecting him so much that she wanted him to her brother. So why would he think that he’s a ‘sly bastard’ to the girl?

“Did… you do anything to her, to make you think that way?”

Though Carla asked him, she honestly felt like she didn’t want to hear his answer. What if he did do something? What was that _something_? She wasn’t ready at all, already regretting her question right after she spoke it.

“I…” His eyes were foreshadowed for a moment, but then he bursted out crying. “I forgot her birthday last week! And I even promised I’ll buy her something! Right after we became siblings, too! Gaaah!” The dragonslayer comically cried waterfalls while covering his eyes with his left arm.

Carla blinked. True, she does vaguely remember Natsu rolling around the ground the day after Wendy’s birthday party on the guild. The boy was out on a solo mission that time, but Wendy wasn’t really angry at him. He even gave her a present right after crying his heart out that day. It seems that the boy still haven’t recovered from that time.

“I don’t think she really hates you…” Heck, Wendy fidgets from every little compliment Natsu gives her. There was no way she hated him.

“Y-you think so?” The boy peeked a watery eye at her, sniffling. Carla gave him a shaky smile, trying to reassure him.

Inwardly, Carla sighed. She was relieved that her worries were just her imaginations. She closed her eyes, feeling her exhaustion taking over. “I think I’m gonna rest for a bit.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll be going then.” Natsu wiped his eyes with his hand, smiling once again. “See ya later.”

“Mhm…” And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Carla gazed upon the dreary sight of her friend. Wendy’s usual blue dress were in tatters, as if a beast had recently tried to maul the young girl into pieces. Several thick, crimson chains wrapped around her limbs, suspending her in the air as if she was crucified to an invisible cross. Only her upper body was visible, as everything below her chest seemingly blended in with the darkness surrounding her._

_“Car… la?” Her voice was hoarse, weak, as if she hadn’t spoke for months on end. Tears constantly streamed down her blemished cheeks, yet she never once cried. The light in her eyes had long since vanished._

_“Wendy?! What… what happened to you?!” Carla looked on in panic, even more so when she noticed the claw marks all around her exposed skin._

_“It’s… really, Carla…” Wendy made a small, dead smile. She did not look happy at all. “I… I…”_

_“Just wait there, Wendy! I’ll save you!” As Carla prepared to yank off the chains, the blue-haired girl hastily yelled out as much as her weak voice could._

_“Ple… please don’t come near me…!” Her voice cracked along the end of her line. “Go… go away…”_

_“But I can’t just leave you like this!” Whatever was happening, she was sure her friend was suffering. And she intends to end that pain no matter what._

_Yet Wendy never stopped shaking her head. “N-no, don’t come near me… I don’t want you to--…!” She looked scared, for some reason. It was the only emotion she had ever shown since Carla saw her like this._

_“B-but why? I only want to help you…”_

_“No, no…! Get away! Noo!”_

_As Carla walked closer, Wendy started thrashing through her restraints, as if wanting to escape. Her eyes widened each step the cat-girl took, her breathing getting heavier and louder._

_“No! Don’t look at me! Carlaaa!”_

_By this point, Wendy was fully bawling and begging for her to stop._

_“You can’t save me! Just forget about me! Noooo! NOOOOO!”_

_As Carla finally approached her, she now saw her lower body that was hidden earlier. Carla’s breathing hitched, not believing what was she was seeing._

_Wendy, on the other hand, just looked down on shame, her bangs covering her eyes. “I told you you can’t save me anymore…”_

_Carla gazed over Wendy’s round, full belly, covering her mouth with her hand in shock._

_“It’s too late.”_

* * *

Carla sprung up on her bed all of a sudden, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed hard. Her body was sticky all over from her sweat, and her irises were that of only pinpricks from the shock of what she just experienced.

That recent… nightmare, of hers, was one of the most disturbing one she ever had. Her innocent, pure Wendy was… pregnant. And it wasn’t a vision of the far future or something, she was the same young Wendy she currently know.

“A vision… of an imminent fate…”

Something that was supposed to happen _very_ soon. The last line the Wendy on her dream nagged on her too; she said Carla was ‘too late’… Was there something happening to her Wendy that she didn’t know?

If there was, Carla first needed to calm down. She looked around their room, noticing that it was currently midnight judging by the moonlight shining down from the nearby window. She and Wendy normally sleep in a double bed, but since she’s still transformed, she wasn’t surprised to see the bluenette nowhere in the room. That means Natsu must have rented another room for Wendy.

While looking around did calm her somewhat, her recent vision still nagged on her mind. At the very least, she wanted to make sure Wendy was safe right now, wherever she was… Well, if anyone would know, it’d be Natsu.

As she sat up, she noticed her white hat sitting down on the side of her pillow. It must have come off while she was sleeping. She wondered if she should wear it, but thought that this farce had gone on for too long. She shook her head.

“Where was his room again…?”

She walked outside her room, noting how dark it was outside. The pub down below which usually was so loud was now deathly quiet. If she had been uncertain earlier, Carla was now sure that it was really midnight right now.

“... Oh, right. The basement.”

For some odd reason, whenever they sleep at an inn, Natsu always prefer to rent the basement room. She could vaguely remember him saying that he feels comfortable underground, or something like that. That didn’t make any sense to Carla though, and just chalked it up to the dragonslayer’s strange quirks.

Carla finally reached the last steps of the stairs leading to the basement. Naturally, it was even darker here than the floor above, made only visible by her feline eyes and the light coming from the farthest room up north.

While that didn’t bother the cat-girl at all, the temperature of this whole floor certainly did. She thought that since it was the basement, it’d be cold here, but… before she noticed it, her body was sticky from sweat all over again. The air almost felt like it burned her skin, actually. Why was it so hot in here?

“Nn… nhhaa…”

She heard a faint voice echoing through the whole floor. It was… coming from further in the basement, inside the slightly open door.

“Mmm~… Nyaaa…”

The sound came louder and clearer as she walked closer. Now standing right in front of the door, she shakily peeked in the crack on its side, blinking.

“O-oohh… it, feels good… onii-chan…”

Inside, she could easily spot her pink-haired guildmate, Natsu. His vest was lazily hanging on the head of the bed, his pants rolled down to the joint of his feet. He was thrusting hard on… someone below him, making the said bed under the couple creak in protest.

Carla’s breathing hitched. She caught _Natsu_ having _sex_ , of all people.

Not trusting herself to not yell in surprise, she hastily covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes widening. Natsu was on his all four, humping his… _thing_ , to the crumpled girl below him. His movement was so fierce, so intense. It was like he was trying to crush whoever was with him on the bed.

Judging from the female’s cry of pleasure though, it seems that it’s giving the girl a hell of an experience.

“Onii-chan… Ah, ahhhn~!”

The girl… sounded terribly like a girl she knows. She even calls Natsu the same way as her. Fortunately, Carla confirmed that it wasn’t her Wendy, and was… a small, pink-haired girl _._ Strangely, her hair floated slightly in the air, as if an unseen force around her kept it afloat. Not only that, a pinkish-white light surrounded the girl, essentially giving her a literal glow.

“Natsu-nii! Ahhh! More! Please!” cried out the small girl. “Please teach my body more…!”

She _really_ sounds like Wendy. It was a terrifying thought for the cat-girl, thinking that the girl getting screwed over by Natsu sounded like her friend.

Carla watched as the male dragonslayer fasten his thrusts even more. Scorching wind seemed to pick up around the couple, making Carla feel like she was walking down the road in a hot summer noon. It was _that_ hot, both in a literal and proverbial sense.

Unknown to her, her gaze was unconsciously drawn in to the fat, hard rod sticking in and out of the girl’s sex. Natsu’s member was slick with both of their juices, with visible veins bulging throughout its surface. It was really big, so big in fact that she can almost see the girl’s stomach bloating each time he fully sheathed himself onto her.

“H-how is she even fitting _that_ inside her…?”

Carla felt her throat dry. She wasn’t naive about the topic of procreation, but… what really surprised her here was the people involved in said act. The usual jovial, lackadaisical and friendly pinkette was gone, replaced by a rutting hungry beast. He was even grinning while pounding the poor girl down the bed. It was as if he was relishing on the feeling of dominating her…

“Y-yesss, like that, Natsu-nii! Ahh, ahhhn~! That feeeeels good!”

She thought the girl looked _too_ young, but her mouth definitely was an adult’s. She was screaming loudly like a harlot, moaning out all of her feelings while he pierced her deeper and faster. She made Cana sound like a chaste maiden what with her pleasurable slurs.

She regret comparing this girl to her Wendy earlier. There was no way they were even alike.

… She still can’t see the girl’s face though.

“I’m cumming inside you…!” Natsu’s hips quickened even more, wrapping his arms around the much smaller girl’s body. He was even lightly biting on her ears, though not enough to draw any blood.

“Natsu-nii’s… milk…! Yes, please! Inside! Do it inside!” The girl almost pleaded, the back of her head facing Carla. “I want to feel you squirting your milk directly in me!”

“No need to tell me, you naughty girl!”

Carla felt light-headed at the duo’s pillow-talk. They were like animals. Not that she could say that thoug--

“Here it comes, Wendy! Take it all!”

“Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!”

…

“Natsu-niiiiiiii~!”

The pink-haired girl’s head snapped up, finally revealing her identity. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her cute tongue peeking out from her wide-open mouth. Carla’s frozen eyes watch as the young girl’s tummy visibly bloat from the sheer amount of cum Natsu was giving her. Several seconds passed yet the pinkette’s stream of semen wasn’t showing any signs of stopping-- only when Wendy’s baby-room was finally filled then his white juice came flowing out of her sex, and promptly subsided.

“So… warm… Nii-chan’s… milk…” Wendy’s trembling voice whispered under him.

“Fuck, you’re wringing everything out, Wendy…” Natsu grunted, slowly pulling his dick out from the tight slit of his partner.

… Before Carla knew it, her legs had already died down, falling down on the floor with an unnaturally loud _thud_.

Two pair of draconic eyes instantly leered with her own.


End file.
